Generally, mobile devices utilize cellular networks or wireless local area networks (e.g., WI-FI®) to receive notifications from central servers. Mobile devices may only receive these notifications when there is a sufficient signal strength level from the respective cellular network or wireless local area network, at the mobile device's location, when the server device is attempting to send the notification. Due to the nature of privatized cellular networks, different cellular networks have varied signal strengths in different areas, including dead zones where a particular cellular network may have no coverage. Weak-network connection strength situations prevent the mobile devices connected to these cellular networks from being able to successfully receive notifications.